Witch Spell
by Lovely Swan
Summary: Una bruja despechada es una zorra. Eso lo comprendieron diez vampiros en el instante en que esa bastarda alzara su mano y los convirtiera en lo que más odiaban... ¡Animales! ¡¿Y todo por qué! Porque algunas veces su padre no aprendía lo que significaba "No jugar con el corazón de una mujer".


**Hola a todo el planeta tierra! Cómo se encuentran? No me digan… Con ganas de cortarme la garganta o sacrificarme tal cual los trillizos hicieron con Cordelia… ¡Pero aun así lo diré! –Llorando a cantaros- ¡Mil perdones mis lectores! He tenido problemas por aquí y después enferme además tuve un pequeño bajón personal y ciertos hechos me tuvieron bastante ocupada. Pero ahora si volví (Roguemos porque no me largue en un laaaargo tiempo) y les traigo una nueva historia. **

**¡Pero alto! Que no se me ha olvidado la promesa de hacer ese fic que he prometido, así que a la ganadora Utau Kagamine… ¡Espérame por favor! Pronto haré el fic de tu premio y el one-shot que ideaste. **

**Sin más que decir les dejo el nuevo fic que les traigo, y a ver si pronto subo las continuaciones y demás fics jeje**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~Witch Spell~**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

El sonido de una explosión resonó por todo el lugar.

Los ojos rosas de Yui Komori se abrieron de par en par mientras pegaba un gritito en compañía de un saltito tal cual libre espantada ante tremendo sonido.

¿Eh? ¿Qué había sido ese ruido tan estruendoso? Sabía que era normal escuchar escándalos (Ruidos) relacionados con las estúpidas peleas inadecuadas que realizaban entre ellos los seis hermanos-vampiros Sakamaki, aun siendo mucho más común ahora que estaban en la misma ciudad otros cuatro vampiros hermanos adoptivos como los Mukami; no obstante, Yui estaba muy segura de algo.

Ese ruido no había sido provocado por ninguna tonta pelea verbal o física entre cualquiera de esos diez vampiros dementes adictos al sado. No… ¡Ni siquiera los experimentos fracasados de Reiji obtenían tremendo resultado explosivo como el de una granada! (Y eso que convivir en la misma casa que un vampiro/científico loco te hacía comprender que los fallos eran de los más comunes entre algunas mezclas extrañas).

Entonces… ¡¿Qué demonios había sido ese sonido explosivo?!

Lanzando su libro de matemáticas al aire, antes que diera un segundo brinco, fue corriendo directo a la puerta de su recamara para correr por el corredor buscando con la mirada a alguno de esos vampiros con los que convivía. Pero… ¡Oh sorpresa! Ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión parecían estar en sus recamas, y si lo estaban, era imposible que no hubieran escuchado el ruido del estallido que se realizó en la primera planta.

Un miedo indescriptible la atrapo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tirito nerviosa. No fue necesario ni un grito o sonido, simplemente bajo corriendo las escaleras en búsqueda de alguien que le aclarara la razón de aquel tremendo estruendo. Pero, no encontró ni un alma en pena circulando el salón. Eso quería decir que… ¿Mágicamente los hermanos habían desaparecido? ¿De su propia y enorme mansión?

Muy bien, esa opción era tan probable como que Raito se hubiera vuelto un cura. Es decir, completamente una locura. ¿Los Sakamaki idos o imaginarse a Raito como un atractivo sacerdote?

No sabía que andaba mal en su cabeza.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior miro a sus alrededores, buscando alguna pista de los desaparecidos vampiros y cerciorándose múltiples veces si en aquel sillón no estaba, como siempre, el perezoso Shu tomando su habitual siesta del día.

No obstante, para su incredulidad y espanto… Shu no estaba ahí. Tampoco estaba Subaru golpeando las paredes, ni tampoco Raito con sus perversiones… ¿Dónde estaba Kanato junto a Teddy? ¿Dónde estaba Reiji y sus buenos modales?... ¡Y por todos los cielos! ¡¿Dónde estaba Ayato con su maldito y fatigoso "Ore-sama"?!

¿Qué dimensión paralela era esta y donde estaban sus terribles como sádicos vampiros que la detestaban?

Se hubiera replanteado la repentina ausencia de estos, si es que un pequeño ruido no le hubiera llamado la atención.

O tal no era correctamente un "ruido" sino un sonido que le hacía recordar al de un… ¿Ladrido?

Bajo la cabeza al instante y lo que vio… Le hizo abrir la boca como la de un pez.

Un perro.

Había un perro de suave pelaje rojo y brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que le quitaron el aliento. No… Espera, corrección, no era un perro…

Un lobo

.

.

.

¡¿Un lobo?!

Soltó un grito que la hizo tropezarse y caer de bruces al suelo mientras miraba al enorme animal con temor y pánico interno. Pero aun así, a través de la neblina del miedo, se preguntó qué cojones hacía esa clase de animal aquí.

¿Una broma de Ayato? ¿Un reemplazo de Teddy? ¿O un gusto de Subaru por tener un animal salvaje como él en casa?

Sea lo que sea, de algo estaba muy segura.

Ese lobo tenía los mismos y bellos ojos esmeraldas de Ayato y… Espera, ¡¿Dijo los mismos ojos que Ayato?!

La boca se le cayó hasta los suelos cuando el animal gruñó y fulminándole con la mirada abrió su hocico mostrándole todos sus puntiagudos (Y blancos) dientes.

—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo chichinashi?! —Exclamo con un cabreó enorme el animal.

.

.

.

El lobo acababa de hablar.

El lobo acababa de hablar.

¡EL LOBO ACABABA DE HABLAR!

Pegando un nuevo grito al cielo Yui cerró los ojos mientras caía hacía atrás con los ojos en blanco. Un claro desmayo que solo causa que el lobo bufara antes que parándose en dos patas cruzara las delanteras.

Estúpida chichinashi.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y eso es todo! Ahora sí que ya hemos acabado :) Espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría agregar cierto hecho más del cual me entere prácticamente hace un día atrás (Anoche). <strong>

**Como ya mencione arriba por cierto tiempo no he podido estar presente por ciertos hechos que me mantuvieron ocupada. Pero justamente me encontré con una sorpresa bastante desagradable, y esta es que han plagiado mi historia "The Night Before" en otra página. ¿Y lo peor? ¡Fueron dos usuarios distintos! Eso me ha enojado mucho, ya que ni siquiera tienen la desfachatez de aclarar que esta historia no les pertenece o mucho menos que alguien más la ha creado a base de los personajes de Diabolik Lovers. ¡Se han atrevido hasta agregar que la inspiración no les viene o hasta preguntan qué clase de canción prefieren para cada Sakamaki!**

**No sé qué me da más rabia, él que hayan publicado la historia sin mi autorización o el que tengan el gran descaro de atreverse a decir que no continúan este fic por "FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN SUYA". **

**Queridos lectores (A todos los que leen mis fics) yo no tengo ninguna otra cuenta, en NINGUNA otra página que no sea FF, así que por favor, si han visto o hallado algún fic similar o idéntico a estos en alguna otra página fuera de Fanfiction… Están copiando mis historias y no soy yo. **

**Debido a este malentendido considero mucho el cancelar esa historia, primero para que los plagiadores no continúen estos fics en otras páginas y en segunda, para que nadie más tenga la oportunidad. Siento mucho si algunos se enfadan conmigo o algo por estilo, pero quiero que me entiendan. La imaginación no es sencilla y cada palabra que escribo en ese fic es algo que YO idea, así que por favor, que alguien les haga lo que a mí me han hecho les haría sentir pésimo o muy cabreados. Todavía no es un hecho, pero seriamente lo estoy considerando. **

**Perdonen las molestias, y prometo que pronto tratare de traer las actualizaciones de mis otros fics, como también los One-shot que debo. También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los seguidores que se animaron a participar en el concurso que realice. **

**Gracias a todos ellos y lamento no haber podido contestarles cómo se debe, y a la ganadora, como ya dije arriba pronto le entregaré sus premios. **

**Sin más que decir me despido… ¡Oh cierto! ¿Qué animales piensan que les van mejor a los Mukami y Sakamaki? (Exceptuando a Ayato xD). Son mi público, y es por eso que les pregunto acerca de esto para que opinen y mencionen :) Diganme sus opciones en los reviews o por PM, como os guste jeje**

**Ahora si me despido. **

**Lovely Swan. **


End file.
